


Untitled

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Photo-manip in colours.





	Untitled




End file.
